Easy To Love
by loganator
Summary: "It's been the hardest day of her life and she hasn't stopped smiling." Caroline/Tyler. Multi-chapter fic. AU circa 3x05.
1. I

**Easy To Love**

Chapter One

It's been the hardest day of her life and she hasn't stopped smiling.

Tyler is safely in her arms, breathing and healthy.

After their run in with Klaus and Rebekah, she never thought they would make it out alive.

But she knows deep down in her gut that Klaus isn't finished with either of them. So she clings onto him like he could vanish any second.

He takes her slowly that night, both of them making it last for as long as possible.

And as soon as that, he's gone. Klaus has taken him away. No one knows where.

He promised he'd be back soon.

A week later, Damon tells her Tyler made a deal with Klaus. That if Caroline is kept out of harms way, he'll serve him. Now that Klaus has left Stefan behind, he needs a 'side-kick'. He's promised to stay with him for 10 years. _It's not that bad_, she tells herself. _He'll be back before you know it_.

It's been exactly a month since Tyler's left.

The only thing keeping Caroline away from a bottle of Jack Daniels is the tiny pink plus sign.

She widens her eyes and receives lots of hugs. Everyone promises to be there for her. Even Matt. But those aren't the promises she needs.

When she finally has the baby, it's unexpected and two weeks early than the due date. She is rushed into a strange-looking hospital, surrounded by strangers, telling her to keep calm and breathe through the agonizing pain. Bonnie, Elena and the rest eventually come and she's grateful for having them there. But there's only one person she really needs there to hold her hand.

Fourteen hours later and she's got a brand spanking new baby daughter whose got her father's dark hair and her mother's nose. She cradles her baby close to her chest and cries for the first time since Tyler left, but this time for joy, because the baby is so _perfect_.

She names her daughter Annabel, because it means 'easy to love' and loving Tyler is the easiest thing that Caroline's ever done.

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	2. II

**Easy To Love**

Chapter Two

He was surprised to say the least. After almost a year with Klaus, a small-enveloped letter was waiting on his hotel bed for him.

Klaus was out searching for something to _eat_ at the time.

_Nine more years to go_, he would tell himself, every morning. _Then you can go back to Caroline_.

He just hoped she would wait that long for him.

_Hi Tyler._

_It's been a while, huh?_

_I miss you so much. Nine years are nine years to long._

_I have some news. I don't know how you'll take it so I'll just get straight to the point._

_Remember the night before you left? We….. well you know._

_I found out I was pregnant a month later._

_I've had the baby. She's beautiful._

_I named her Annabel. It means easy to love. I named her hat because of you._

_I know we didn't plan for this and I know we're both too young to be parents. But she's worth every struggle and ounce of pain we've been through._

_We're all trying to work on a way to kill Klaus back here in Mystic Falls._

_I want you to be there in her life, and I want her father to be there for her._

_I love you._

_Caroline_

Underneath the perfect handwriting were three kisses.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

_I have a daughter_…. the thoughts couldn't process in his shocked mind.

Tyler quickly grabbed a pen and paper from the hotel desk and began writing a letter back.

**A/N: Thoughts? :3 Please review!**


	3. III

**Easy To Love**

Chapter Three

Caroline had no idea what she was doing. Or what she was thinking.

Why the hell did she send a letter to Tyler?

_He probably never even received it._ Or worse, and her blood turned ice cold. _What if Klaus found it?_

She was a mess, and she had been since she sent it 5 days ago.

So she was more than surprised when she arrived, to find a letter on her front-room table.

And then all the tension immediately escaped her body.

_Caroline…._

_I don't know what to say. I can barely manage to think that I have a child. A daughter._

_I want to know everything about her._

_What's she like? Which one of us does she look like? Or does she look like our parents?_

_I _will_ be there for you, Care. For both of you._

_Not even Klaus could stop me._

_I've been trying to find out how to stop him as well. No luck so far. We will find something though. And how did you get this address? Klaus could've found out! I shouldn't be telling you this but we'll be leaving Texas soon and staying in Louisiana for a good while. If you don't have the sources to find out where we're staying, email me. It's much safer._

_I love you…. I love you both._

_Tyler._

Caroline smiled sadly and brushed her fingers gently against his signature.

After reading the letter through at least 5 more times, she opened up her laptop and began writing an email.

**A/N: Review? Please? :) I'm really pleased with all of the lovely feedback I've been getting, so thank you all! I will be updating about every 2 or 3 days since I have this story planned out, and the chapters aren't very long.**

**If anyone doesn't understand this completely, it's AU during 3x05. Tyler isn't a hybrid, and Caroline isn't a vampire.**


	4. IV

**Easy To Love**

Chapter Four

**3 months later – February the 4****th**** 2012**

_Tyler,_

_It's been a month since you last replied. What's happened?_

_Please, please, please be okay. I can't even think about losing you._

_If you are read this then please reply. I'm worried sick and Annabel has been crying non-stop. _

_Even just a missed call from you would calm me down._

_I love you so much. Please be safe._

_Caroline._

_**This e-mail was received November 15, 2011. Click **__**here**__** to reply.**_

Tyler sighed as he closed his laptop and fell back against his bed. He had re-read this e-mail countless times. He just couldn't reply at the moment. Klaus was suspicious that someone back in Mystic Falls knew what he was doing.

Even though he knew Klaus lived up to the end of his deals, he couldn't risk Caroline _or _Annabel's safety no matter what.

So he'd been laying low for a while.

Plus it sort of helped that in Montana they didn't get any internet in the cheap, roadside motel.

But they'd be leaving the state for Chicago soon. Klaus had some 'business' to attend to there, which he hadn't really bothered listening to, although now he wished he did…

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sort of sucked. Plus the time-line confused me so don't worry if you don't understand! Really sorry about the delayed wait, but for the past few days all my spare time has been spent doing homework or catching up on my sleep. I'll try updating as soon as I can!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
